joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Herobrine (Original Creepypasta)
Summary Herobrine, also known as HIM, is a popular Minecraft creepypasta character first posted about in the Minecraft Forums on August 30th, 2010. A supposedly enigmatic entity that randomly appears while starting up a new world, the popular creation was confirmed to be a hoax by Minecraft creator and chief developer at the time, Notch, via his own Twitter account. Despite this, his legend remains prevalent even today, far past it's prime, with eve Mojang having taken part in the joke by adding "Removed Herobrine" to their updates in each new version. This profile is a hypothetical look at the statistics of Herobrine as he was portrayed in the original creepypasta submission, and includes none of the numerous mods, parodies, animations and series he has been a part of during the years. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, Unknown with abilities | Unknown Name: Unknown (Herobrine is the alias used in an e-mail) Origin: Minecraft Gender: Unknown, likely none (WoG mentions that there are no genders in Minecraft), male in life Age: Unknown, the story itself has been around since Summer 2010 Classification: Unknown entity, Notch's deceased brother (?) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 9), Data Manipulation (Can make his name not pop up inside of the game. Can mess with the world generation to create strange anomalies, like 2x2 tunnels, small perfectly-shaped sand pyramids, and droves of trees with no leaves), Stealth Mastery | 4th Wall Breaking, Hacking (Somehow deleted posts on the Minecraft Forums regarding it, implying it achieved mod privileges. Can pop up in singleplayer games despite being a player-like entity), Some form of Extrasensory Perception (Noticed when a description of it popped up on the Minecraft Forums), possibly some form of Resurrection or Possession Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Should be comparable to an average unarmored and unarmed Player at the very least) physically, Unknown with abilities (Can seemingly warp the entirety of the infinite Minecraft world, though it's impossible to know if these strange occurrences can be considered as feats on a destructive scale) | Unknown (Never implied or shown to be capable of any sort of quantifiable attack in this form) Speed: Normal Human with likely Subsonic combat and reaction speed | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Should be comparable to an ordinary Player) | Unknown, likely None Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Unknown, likely None Durability: At least Small Building level | Unknown Stamina: Unknown | Unknown Range: The entire Minecraft world presumably | Unknown (Shown to be aware and actively check the Minecraft Forums, though it's unknown if it has any presence beyond that) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (The entity itself has not displayed any notable intelligence feats, as it's game-altering properties could very well be passive and random, and it's inhabitance of certain worlds seems to be completely without reason. However, the entity is apparently the soul of a deceased person, potentially making it's intelligence at least average) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Miencraf.jpg|The post that started it all Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Category:Serious Profiles Category:Dead Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Data Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Hackers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Unknown Age Category:Unknown Gender Category:Immortality Users